


Probably a Love Poem, Sorry, Not Sorry, Annabeth

by AlixxBlack



Series: Percy Jackson & Co. In Love [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, actually a limerick, because that seems way more his style of poetry, i promise it is worth it, percy writes poetry, super clean for all ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixxBlack/pseuds/AlixxBlack
Summary: Percy decides to try to write a poem poem for Annabeth. What better style to do that in than a limerick?





	Probably a Love Poem, Sorry, Not Sorry, Annabeth

I understand our parents hate each other,

And really I am sort of your brother,

But don’t be alarmed,

If we make it unharmed,

I think we won’t hate with one another!


End file.
